


First Touch

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Contest Fic, F/M, First kick, Fluff, Mama Fell, Mpreg, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Papyrus and Muffet feel their twins kicking for the first time.





	First Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkellyTelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/gifts).



> This fic is for SkellyTelly's skelepreg contest on Tumblr. It's for the prompt 'First Touch'. I don't know what my chances of winning are but contests always enjoyable and this was fun to write. :)
> 
> I was originally planning on doing a dragon ovi story (because eggs are kind my thing and I love dragons) but then I realized there was no possible way I could keep it under 5k words (the word limit for the contest) unless I only did the porn part which wouldn't be as much fun because then there'd be no preg stuff or baby dragons at the end. And I don't like the thought of writing a one shot that I'm gonna continue later when it's for a contest. So, I'm gonna do the dragon story later (I've thought of a way to perhaps make it better too so yay) I don't know when though because I've been writing a lot of soft preg stuff lately and kinda need a break, gotta return to my roots. But I promise it will happen eventually because I need dragon ovi in my life.

Papyrus frowned at his reflection in the mirror. His belly was getting big, his shirt did little to nothing to hide it. A dangerous prospect considering how it made his condition obvious at a glance. Almost anyone could take advantage of him like this and being second in command of the Royal Guard meant he had a lot of people who’d be willing to try.

“You look great darling.”

He looked over to see Muffet walking in, letting the door that led out to her parlor swing shut behind her. As always she wore one of her bright purple dresses that made her stand out amongst the other monsters in Hotland and the Underground in general.

“I do not, I’m getting fat,” Papyrus countered. “I hate being pregnant.” He’d had to take a break from work until the twins were born and he recovered from labor. And now he was going have start spending more and more time indoors, away from everyone for his own safety as well as the twins’. _And_ he was getting fat.

“Oh darling, I know but you’re not fat, you’re pregnant.” Muffet sauntered over to put two hands on his shoulder, another two pet over his swelling middle. “And we’re going to have two beautiful babies at the end of this, isn’t that exciting?”

Papyrus sighed. “Yes, I suppose so.” In all the talk they’d had about having kids though he’d always assumed Muffet would be the one to carry them. But he apparently had the deeper magic reserves so here he was, pregnant and stressing about it. Especially since it was twins, they’d been expecting and hoping for only one.

“Have you felt them move yet?” Muffet asked, still petting her hands over his belly. It was… relaxing, though Papyrus would never admit to it aloud.

“No.” Papyrus felt them stir occasionally and it was getting more common but so far he hadn’t felt any proper kicks. Part of him was starting to worry that maybe something was wrong but during his last doctor visit a week ago, the doctor had said everything was progressing as it should. So, it was fine… probably. He’d feel more assured once they kicked though.

Muffet hummed thoughtfully. “Tell me when they do, okay?”

“I will.”

Muffet stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek before stepping back. “I’m going to make supper then, what would you like?”

“Uh… anything with chocolate in it.” He was ashamed of his cravings sometimes but it’s not like he could help it.

“’Kay.” Muffet turned and started for the kitchen, the skirt of her dress swaying alluringly around her legs as she walked. Damn she was hot and damn how much Papyrus suddenly wanted to make love to her. He was getting fat, the last thing he should be feeling is horny. Food had to come first though, he was eating for three.

 

Thankfully during supper, he stopped feeling unreasonably horny, a rare treat considering how lately once he started feeling horny it didn’t go away until he took care of it either by himself or with Muffet. It was part of being pregnant and he’d known it was coming but it was a still an annoyance most of the time. Though it was a _thousand_ times better than morning sickness had been, thank goodness _that_ part was over.

Afterward Muffet put the dishes in the sink for her spiderlings to take care of. The fact that they were capable of moving entire plates into the dish washer used to surprise Papyrus but he’d long since gotten used to it since he’d married Muffet almost two years ago now. They also kept the house tidy, which he’d grown to greatly appreciate a lot more since he’d gotten pregnant and thus more easily fatigued, making cleaning more tiring.

“We’re going to have to starting thinking of possible names for the little ones here soon,” Muffet said as massaged Papyrus’ back and shoulders. She had him sitting backwards in a chair for it.

Papyrus closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy it. His back had started to ache lately because of the growing weight on his front. “Yeah. The skeleton one gets a font name, it’s a family tradition. I was thinking we could name the other one after you if you like.” Last time they’d gone to the doctor’s the ultrasound had shown that one was a skeleton monster and the other was a spider monster. Which Papyrus had been hoping would be the case since he’d gotten over the shock that he was the one carrying and that there were two soulings.

“Aw, that’s really sweet, I like it. Does that mean I get to come up with the font name for our little skele monster?”

“Sure, go for it.”

Muffet thought for several long seconds, still massaging Papyrus’ back and shoulders. She was rather good at it as was to be expected with how many hands she had. He almost felt like he could fall asleep under ministrations, he wasn’t _quite_ sleepy enough for that though. Not yet anyway.

“How about ‘Comic Sans’, everyone’s favourite font,” Muffet eventually said with a teasing giggle. The joke was on her though, Papyrus was one of the few people who liked that font and had never understood why everyone else disliked it so much.

“That’s a good name,” he said. “We can call them ‘Comic’ or ‘Sans’ for short.”

Muffet paused before tittering again. “I should’ve known you wouldn’t care about stuff like that. But that is a cute name now that I think about it.”

“It’s settled then? Our twins are named ‘Muffet’ and ‘Sans’?” Papyrus lifted his head to look back at as best he could in this position.

“Yes,” Muffet said, smiling at him. “That was a lot easier than I thought was going to be.”

Papyrus grunted his agreement as he relaxed back against the front of the chair again. The twins were squirming, making that odd fluttery feeling inside him that he wasn’t sure he could ever grow used to. It had grown more prominent as the twins got bigger. Then the feeling grew into something more, less of a flutter and more like he was being poked from the inside. … They were kicking!

“What’s wrong?” Muffet asked, sudden worry in her voice as she pulled her hands off him.

Papyrus put a hand over his belly. He could feel it on the outside too. “They’re kicking,” he said as he careful turned around to face Muffet. “Come feel.”

The expression on Muffet’s face melted from worried to pleasantly surprised. She moved closer again to put her lower pair of hands over his middle and then the rest of them as her face let up with joy. “Oh, that’s wonderful.”

Papyrus relaxed back in his chair, enjoying the expression of delight on her face. Her six hands covered almost every inch of ecto-flesh on his belly, meaning she’d feel every little kick the twins made. She stayed like that until they eventually settled down again.

“I can’t wait to meet them,” she said as she withdrew all but two of her hands, the lowest pair.

“Yeah, me too.” That was still quite a ways off though and a bit scary. And he wasn’t looking forward to giving birth. But he was eager to meet them and hold them in his arms, even more so now that he’d truly felt them move.

Muffet leaned forward to kiss him. “We should knit them little blankets with their names on them.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Knitting was one of the few things Papyrus was both capable of doing in his condition and enjoyed. He’d knitted them both several blankets already but a personal touch like their names on them would be nice.


End file.
